


NSFW Alphabet | Gil

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [10]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Based off of the NSFW Alphabet Meme





	NSFW Alphabet | Gil

**A=Aftercare**

****He'd be rather quiet afterwards because he doesn't exactly know what to say. He'd still hold on to you and stroke your hair until you go to sleep.

**B=Body Part**

He loves your hands. How you'll grab his when you walk up beside him, how you'll trail your hands up and down his muscular arms, and how you'll tug on his shirt greedily when you're in the bedroom.

**C=Cum**

One of his favorite thing in the world is the sight of his cum dripping from you, particularly from your chest and ass. He just loves the idea that he did that to you.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He loves when you come up to him and tell him that you need him. He is almost instantly aroused and is usually so flustered, he can't form a coherent sentence and all he can do is follow you away.

**E= Experience**

He probably doesn't have as much as you'd think. Gaston would be one of those fathers that explain to their sons how to properly pleasure a woman and all that crap but he learns a lot as he goes along with you.

**F= Favorite Position**

****

**G= Goofy**

Heâ€™s usually too overcome with nervousness and trying not to mess up to make jokes. He's very focused on trying to make you feel good.

**H= Hair**

He keeps himself trimmed up a bit but again, he learned most of what he knows from his dad who always said women like hairy men.

**I=Intimacy**

He's very romantic. In the moment, his words just flowed together naturally. He would just talk about how beautiful you look, how much he loves you, he just so sweet

**J=Jack Off**

Both of your schedules are pretty hectic so he doesn't get to see you very often. He usually just thinks about you and your soft lips, open and panting for more.

**K=Kink**

He likes a partner that is significantly smaller than him. He likes being about to throw you over his shoulder easily and towering over you

**L=Location**

He prefers the comfort and safety of your bedroom where you can be intimate with each other without fear of being caught

**M=Motivation**

What really gets him going is how you look at him. It's the happiness and innocence in your eyes that makes him fall for you even more and he just wants to show you how much he loves you

**N=No**

Anything to do with you being uncomfortable or humiliated doesn't fly with him.

**O=Oral**

He prefers to give rather than receive. He loves seeing your face twist in pleasure as he takes care of you and he loves the taste of you in his mouth.

**P=Pace**

He starts off with slow, deep thrusts, taking his time to appreciate the way he feels inside of you. He only starts to speed up when you beg him or as you get closer to the edge, wanting to finish with you

**Q=Quickie**

He's not a fan of quickies but it's better than jacking off alone. It's good when you both need some release but he prefers to be able to worship your body for as long as he wants

**R=Risk**

He's willing to try anything once, especially if it's your idea. He's always open to try and expand your world of pleasure.

**S=Stamina**

He can last for a long time. He's been training himself so your pleasure can last even longer. The farthest he's gotten so far was 2 rounds and they both lasted for a good while.

**T=Toy**

At first, he wasn't into it. That was until he came into your room without knocking and found you pleasuring yourself with a vibrator. It was, and I quote "the hottest thing he'd ever."

**U=Unfair**

His way of teasing is by going really slowly at first and making you beg him to go faster.

**V=Volume**

He's a mix. On one hand, he wants you to hear how well you're doing by listening to his moans. On the other hand, he doesn't want Uma or Harry or any of the crew to hear and give him shit for it

**W= Wild Card**

He doesn't get jealous and riled up often but when he does, it doesn't matter who you're with, he'll come up behind you and pull you into a deep kiss before throwing you over his shoulder 

**X=X-Ray**

He's pretty average length but is thicker than normal, matching his normal muscular appearance

**Y=Yearning**

There's only been a couple of times where he needs release from you and jacking off won't do it. Same goes for you

**Z=ZZZ...**

After making sure you're ok, he's out like a light. You find it so cute and you always tease him about it in the morning. ****


End file.
